videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Quarrel
This is the newest installment in the Super Smash Bros series. It is a Wii U exclusive. Modes Solo *Subspace Emissary 2 *Classic Mode *All-Star Mode (unlocked by getting all playable characters) *Event Match *Training Mode *Stadium **Home-Run Contest **Target Smash **Multi-Man Quarrel **Board The Platforms **Boss Battles (unlocked by beating Subspace Emissary 2) Group *Quarrel *Rules *Special Quarrel *Rotation *Tourney *Names Online *With Friends *With Anyone **Basic Quarrel **Team Battle **Co-Op All-Star **Spectator Mode Options *Screen *Deflicker *Controls *Sound *My Music *Save Data Vault *Trophies **Trophy Hoard **Trophy Gallery *Stickers **Sticker Album **Sticker Center *Coin Launcher *Album *Stage Builder *Challenges *Replays *Chronicle Data *Movies **How To Play **Subspace Emissary 2 *Records **Group Records **Quarrel Records **Staff Best **Notices *Sound Test Characters Super Mario *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Bowser *Bowser Jr./Shadow Mario (New) *Paper Mario (New) *Fawful (New) *Hammer Bro. (Assist Trophy) *Lakitu and Spinies (Assist Trophy) *Midbus (Assist Trophy) (New) *Star Spirits (Assist Trophy) (New) The Legend Of Zelda *Link *Zelda/Sheik *Ganondof *Ghirahim (New) *Young Link (he can transform into Deku Link, Goron Link, and Zora Link) *Tingle (Assist Trophy) *Groose (Assist Trophy) (New) Pokemon *Pikachu *Jigglypuff *Lucario *Zoroark (New) *Pokemon Trainer 2/Snivy/Dewott/Emboar (New) Kirby *Kirby *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Waddle Dee (New) *Knuckle Joe (Assist Trophy) *Galacta Knight (Assist Trophy) (New) *Kracko (Assist Trophy) (New) Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *King K. Rool (New) *Funky Kong (Assist Trophy) (New) Yoshi *Yoshi *Baby Mario and Baby Luigi (New) *Kamek (Assist Trophy) (New) Star Fox *Fox *Falco *Krystal (New) *Andross (Assist Trophy) Metroid *Samus/Zero Suit Samus *Metroid (Assist Trophy) F-Zero *Captain Falcon *Samurai Goroh (New) *Black Shadow (New) Earthbound *Ness *Lucas *Jeff Andonuts (Assist Trophy) Ice Climber *Ice Climbers Game And Watch *Mr. Game and Watch Kid Icarus *Pit *Magnus (New) *Eggplant Wizard (Assist Trophy) (New) Fire Emblem *Marth *Ike *Lyn (Assist Trophy) Pikmin *Captain Olimar and Pikmin *Louie and Pikmin (Assist Trophy) (New) Wario *Wario *Kat and Ana (New) *Ashley and Red (Assist Trophy) (New) *Jimmy T. (Assist Trophy) (New) R.O.B. *R.O.B. Sin and Punishment *Saki Amamiya (New) *Isa (New) Golden Sun *Isaac (New) *Garet (Assist Trophy) (New) Starfy *Starfy (New) *Starly (New) Punch-Out *Little Mac (New) *King Hippo (New) *Mr. Dream (New) *Glass Joe (Assist Trophy) (New) Wii *Mii (New) Metal Gear Solid *Snake *Big Boss (New) *Raiden (New) *Gray Fox (Assist Trophy) Sonic The Hedgehog *Sonic *Tails (New) *Knuckles (New) *Dr. Eggman (New) *Amy (Assist Trophy) (New) *Metal Sonic (Assist Trophy) (New) *Classic Sonic (Assist Trophy) (New) Kingdom Hearts *Sora (New) *Riku (New) *Shadow (Assist Trophy) (New) Pac-Man *Pac-Man (New) *Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde (Assist Trophy) (New) Mega Man *Mega Man (New) *Roll (New) *Proto Man (Assist Trophy) (New) Bomberman *Bomberman (New) *Max (Assist Trophy) (New) Stages Super Smash Bros. *Battlefield from Super Smash Bros Quarrel *Final Destination from Super Smash Bros Quarrel Brawl Stages *Delfino Plaza *Bridge Of Eldin *Pokemon Stadium 2 *Halberd *Rumble Falls *Yoshi's Island *Norfair *Lylat Cruise *Port Town Aero Dive *New Pork City Super Mario *Giant Land from Super Mario Bros 3 *Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy *Bowser's Castle from New Super Mario Bros Wii *Rainbow Road from Mario Kart *Flipside from Super Paper Mario *Beanbean Kingdom Tour from Mario and Luigi Superstar Saga The Legend Of Zelda *Clock Town from Majora's Mask *Skyloft from Skyward Sword Pokemon *Pokemon Stadium 3 from Black and White *Distortion World from Pokemon Platinum Kirby *Mt. Dedede from Kirby's Dream Land *The Arena from Kirby Super Star Donkey Kong *Gangplank Galleon from Donkey Kong Country *Bramble Blast from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest *Lake Orangatanga from Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble *Foggy Fumes from Donkey Kong Country Returns Yoshi *Yoshi's Island from Yoshi's Island Star Fox *Lylat Cruise 2 from Star Fox Metroid *Chozo Ruins from Metroid Prime *Dark Ether from Metroid Prime 2 Echoes *Skytown from Metroid Prime 3 Corruption F-Zero *Casino Palace from F-Zero GX *Aeropolis from F-Zero GX Earthbound *Cave of the Past from Earthbound Game and Watch *Flat Zone 3 from Game and Watch Kid Icarus *Pandora's Labyrinth from Kid Icarus Uprising *Underworld from Kid Icarus Fire Emblem *Sienne from Fire Emblem Radient Dawn Pikmin *Forest from Pikmin *Cave from Pikmin 2 Wario *New Warioware Inc from Warioware Starfy *Pufftop from Starfy Punch-Out *Doc Louis' Training Ring from Punch-Out *Championship from Punch-Out Wii *Wii Menu from Nintendo Wii *Wuhu Island from Wii Sports Resort Metal Gear Solid *Tanker From Metal Gear Solid 2 Sons Of Liberty *Russian Forest from Metal Gear Solid 3 Snake Eater *Middle East from Metal Gear Solid 4 Guns Of The Patriots Sonic The Hedgehog *Green Hill 2 from Sonic The Hedgehog *Chemical Plant from Sonic The Hedgehog 2 *Sky Sanctuary from Sonic 3 amd Knuckles *Stardust Speedway from Sonic CD Kingdom Hearts *Traverse Town from Kingdom Hearts *Hollow Bastion from Kingdom Hearts *The World That Never Was from Kingdom Hearts 2 Pac-Man *Maze from Pac-Man Mega Man *Dr. Wily's Castle from Mega Man 2 Bomberman *Battle Maze from Bomberman Other Nintendo Stages *Tetris from Tetris *New Smashville from Animal Crossing Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games